powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chelsea Scott
Chelsea Scott is the daughter of Jason Scott, the first red ranger adapted (after the 1907 Nitro Red). She is the second in command of the Phantom Rangers, but later is given to her superior, Jackson Grove. In the final episode of Hexagon, as well in their Coaster Force team-ups, she acts as the team leader. She is portrayed by former gymnast, singer, and vlogger Annie LeBlanc. Character History Becoming Phantom Yellow After Darwin and her mother, Margaux, were supposedly killed, she began her training. Along with fellow students, Jackson Grove and Turin Brooks, they planed to track down treasures his dad had spent his post ranger career tracking. However, Jason always wanted to show Tommy who was boss and had even used some of Tommy's plans for the never fulfilled Hexagon, including the morpher. When Tommy was visiting New Orleans with Billy Cranston (on Mancation), she killed him. However, Billy was able to get Tommy's secrets before the Scott's. Two Teams, One Plan Billy created the Hexagon with help of Dana Mitchell, with Bristol Rogers, Louis Mitchell, and Genova Le, their goal was to punish Jason and his team of "Phantom" Rangers. However, two factions put a wrench into their plans, and even try and beat them to treasures to use them against the rangers. A Squadron with Two Reds It took a little bit for Jackson and Bristol to figure out there places, but they soon proved to work well against Fierro's Alliance. However, they found out that Chelsea's brother and mother (Darwin and Margaux) were alive. On the dark side of things, her brother was the Titanium Knight. They eventually were able to save them, and with assistance of past reds, were able to bring Fierro down for the rest of time. However, Darwin feared that Fierro was still up to more, but couldn't confirm. Shift into Nitro The original Phantom Rangers, who were still in high school, were sometimes sent out on missions by Jason, one such trip lead them to the Boma Mines in Battle Mountain, California. This led them to crossover with the Coaster Force-Nitro Rangers as they were chased by a hoard of White Walkers across the Rockies. A few weeks later, Darwin and the Hexagon Rangers met them again (bar Takshiel) as they made their way to track Lord Drayvon (who had overthrown Galieon as captain of the Katrina's Revenge) to Tokyo where they met Jeffrey Kensaki and the Jet Sentai Arrowman. The twenty rangers united and vanquished Drayvon once and for all. Personality Chelsea is an independent Tomboy character like Merida from Brave, however she ends up with Louis Mitchel throughout the series. She is a hybrid of the series female mentors (her family is similar to the Mitchell's and is a female yellow that was a team leader). Relationships * Jason Scott-Father (Red Ranger 1, Gold Ranger 2) * Margaux Scott-Mother * Darwin Scott-Older Brother (Titanium Knight) * Louis Mitchell-Boyfriend (Hexagon Green) * Dana Mitchell-Possible Mother in law (Lightspeed Pink) * Ryan Mitchell-Possible in law (Titanium Ranger) * Marcaline Von Turin-possible ancestor (Meadow Knight) Phantom Yellow * Oliver Magnum ** Phantom Chopper Zord * Phantom Rapier ** Phantom Claw 'Appearances: '''BT 1, Hex 1-29, Nitro 9+10, Coaster Force vs Hexagon Notes * Excluding Cornith (a gender change in GSA and based off Denziman, a pre-Zyuranger sentai), the last female Yellow was Gia from Super Megaforce as ''Go-Busters and TOQger were skipped in favor of Kyoryuger (had no Yellow) and Ninninger (Male yellow) * Unlike her sentai Counterpart, she has a pre-series cameo in the first episode of Battle Thunder (killing Tommy Oliver) * After Cornith, she is the 4th female Yellow to work with a male yellow ** Tideus and Tanya in Zeo, Dustin and Kira in Dino Thunder (never worked with Taylor, but her counterpart was male), Chip never met Z or was in Once a Ranger (his Sentai Counterpart was in Boukenger vs Super Sentai), Calvin and Cornith in GSA *** Cornith and Ashton switched colors in Galaxy Squad, thus Battle Thunder is the first time two male yellows work together outside Legendary events (Legendary Battle, Lost Rangers) * Like the Sudarso Brothers, the older sibling appeared first (as Annie appeared in the first episode of Battle Thunder and Hayley episode 2) ** However, Kagaranger aired after Lupin vs Pat (just like Ninninger after Kyoryuger), following their pattern *** Except Hayley is pink and Annie is yellow ** They also got famous from YouTube ** Like the Sudarso Brothers, they have a brother that is different than them *** The Sudarso's older brother has low functioning Autism *** The LeBlanc's older brother is deceased * Her actress is also like Emma Lahana (Kira in Dino Thunder) as they are musicians and have other experience with the respective companies (Lahana was in Marvel's Cloak and Dagger ''and the LeBlanc's had their own web show) * She is the first female yellow to be directly preceded (Ashton and Malcom) and succeeded (Seamus, Ian, Takshiel) by males and is the last female Yellow til Literary Morphers * Like Bridge of the previous police team, she has more appearances than her teammates ** Chelsea has 37 (BT->LM) and Bridge has 65 combined appearances stretching from GSA (as a female) to the ''Once a Ranger (when he's B-Squad red) * She is similar to Eustus MacAlister as from the season they debut in (GSA and Battle Thunder), they appear with every team in some form ** Eustus fought the GSA Rangers, Second in command of the subsidiary team (ASD), and became the Quantum Galaxy Ranger ** Phantom Yellow cameoed in the first episode of Battle Thunder, Eustus was apart of the Time Keepers ** The Super Squad and Galaxy Squad teamed up ** Colin Ford cameoed in Daydream, where it was inferred Eustus and Phoebe might be in a relationship, Chelsea would team up with the Nitro Rangers in Rocky Road and Coaster Force and Arrowman in Coaster Force vs Hexagon ** Both Eustus and Chelsea were apart of the 199 Lunar Syndicate, but are mute See Also * Umika Hayami-Sentai Counterpart from Lupinranger vs PatrangerSee Comparison Page * Dustin Brooks-as the Yellow Ranger from the original Hexagon Plan/Ninja Storm * Blake Bradley-counterpart of a relationship with a ranger on the other "team" in Ninja Storm, his gender was going to be changed for Hexagon like many past yellows (MMPR, Lost Galaxy-Wild Force; Alien Rangers was unchanged and Zeo-in Space already had 2 females from their sentai teams) * Dana Mitchell-A Power Ranger with a similar arc from Lightspeed Rescue * Taylor Earhardt-A Power Ranger with similar plot points from Wild Force Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Female Yellow Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Female team leaders Category:Anti-Hero Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:PR Rouges Category:PR Gun-users Category:PR Tomboys Category:2nd generation ranger